The present invention relates to an industrial vehicle.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-256401 discloses a forklift truck in which the target vehicle speed is calculated based on the operation amount of the accelerator pedal for controlling the actual vehicle speed. According to the above-cited Publication, in the state of a vehicle where the accelerator pedal is not operated by the vehicle driver and the actual vehicle speed is higher than a predetermined vehicle speed by a predetermined amount, the traction motor is braked by regenerative braking torque the magnitude of which is calculated from the difference between the actual vehicle speed and the predetermined vehicle speed. This regenerative braking is performed when the vehicle speed is increased to more than the predetermined value while the forklift truck is traveling down a slope.
When the target vehicle speed is determined based on the operation amount of the accelerator pedal, the forklift truck may be driven at a speed which varies according to the operation amount of the accelerator pedal. However, in a case that a predetermined limit vehicle speed is established so that the forklift truck travels down a slope at an actual vehicle speed which is lower than the predetermined limit vehicle speed, if the accelerator pedal is operated for instructing the target vehicle speed which is lower than the current target vehicle speed, the actual vehicle speed of the forklift truck may be reduced to the target vehicle speed.
The present invention is directed to providing an industrial vehicle having a travel control which allows the vehicle to travel in a manner that reflects the operation of the accelerator pedal.